Despertar
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Os poderes de Teela estão começando a aparecer (atenção: possível morte de personagem)
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Heman e ou os Mestres do Universo. Esta história foi escrita para fins de entretenimento apenas e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso.

* * *

Heman e os Mestres estavam encurralados em um grande desfiladeiro. Esqueleto, Beast-Man, Trap-Jaw, Mer-Man, Kobra Khan, Clawful, Whiplash e Evil-Lyn propositadamente os guiavam para trás para o sopé da montanha.

Esqueleto tinha preparado uma armadilha e quando eles se aproximaram o suficiente do local Tri-Klops explodiu o cume da montanha fazendo dezenas de toneladas de pedras desabarem sobre eles. Evil-Lyn com sua magia teletransportou a todos deixando o local imediatamente.

-Corram!

Homem em armas gritou mais não houve tempo hábil para todos eles fugirem e ele, Teela, Mekanec, Fisto, Man-E-Faces e Ram Man foram soterrados pelo deslisamento de pedras. Heman, Buzz-Off e Stratos que foram mais rápidos conseguiram escapar do deslizamento.

-Duncan! Teela! Não! Não...

Heman correu para a montanha de escombros e começou a tirar as pedras desesperadamente. Seus amigos também ajudavam como podiam. Em baixo dos escombro todos estavam bem. Eles olhavam uns para os outros sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo e porque um campo de força místico os protegia.

Homem em Armas olhou para a filha e logo compreendeu o tinha ocorrido. Para surpresa dos Mestres, Teela brilhava com um brilho esverdeado em volta de si mesma e projetava uma esfera de luz verde acima de sua mão também iluminando todo interior.

-Teela, filha, seja o que for que esteja fazendo, não pare.

-Pai... eu... eu não sei como... estou fazendo isso.

-Está tudo bem querida. Apenas continue a se concentrar no campo de força que você está projetando a nossa volta.

-Duncan temos que sair daqui depressa! Logo o oxigênio vai acabar!

-Eu sei Ram Man. Ninguém faça movimentos bruscos e fiquem calmos, precisamos economizar oxigênio. Preciso pensar.

Heman e os outros continuavam sua luta contra o tempo para tirar seus amigos dali quer eles estivessem vivos ou não. Ele não queria sequer pensar nessa possibilidade.

"Feiticeira por favor me ajude, meus amigos"...

"Eu sei o que aconteceu Heman. Não se preocupe, eles estão bem mas precisam ser alcançados depressa".

Vários minutos havia se passado e o herói de Eternia, Stratos e Buzz-Off ainda não tinham chegado aos mestres. Eles iam tirando as pedras com todo cuidado para não feri-los embaixo. De pente apareceu sobre a cabeça de Heman um grande falcão que voava em círculos.

"Feiticeira"!

"Eu vim ajudá-lo Heman! A vida dos Mestres corre grande perigo. Precisamos alcançá-los depressa"!

"Como vai fazer isso Zoar? Você não pode usar sua magia fora de Grayskull e em forma de falcão".

"Você está certo"! Eu pretendo usar o poder de outra pessoa. Você e os outros devem se afastar"!

Debaixo dos escombros os Mestres mal conseguiam respirar. Eles estavam sentados todos perto uns dos outros, cansados e ofegantes. Duncan olhou para sua filha e seus amigos e sabia que ela não aguentaria mais tempo. A menina estava exausta! Ela não queria desistir, mas o cansaço veio sobre ela sem trégua, ele podia ver isso.

Quando tudo parecia perdido uma luz esverdeada intensa começou a envolver o corpo de Teela e ela brilhou mais forte, seus olhos também brilhavam com a luz esverdeada.

-Eu vou tirá-los daqui agora!

A menina falou com uma voz que não era a sua. Ela levantou-se e sem muito esforço lançou uma tão grande quantidade de energia de si que as grandes pedras voaram para longe como se fossem pedrinhas libertando finalmente os Mestres. Uma vez livres, o brilho de Teela desapareceu.

- Você conseguiu garotinha! Estamos livres!

Ram Man e todos os outros olhavam atentamente para ela, surpresos com o que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Ela olhou e viu Heman, Stratos e Buzz- Off se aproximando, ela olhou para o alto e viu um grande falcão pousado nas pedras bem acima deles observando atentamente o grupo. Teela sentiu todas as suas forças a deixar e esgotada, ela desmaiou.

-Teela!

Todos gritaram seu nome e se encurvaram para ver como ela estava. Homem em Armas pegou a filha nos braços e olhou para o falcão que falou em sua mente com uma voz doce e muito familiar para ele.

"Leve-a para Grayskull"!

-Vou leva-la para a Feiticeira em Grayskull, para saber se está tudo bem com Teela.

Todos os outros Mestres e Heman concordaram e Homem em Armas colocou a filha inconsciente no veículo e seguiu em direção a Grayskull o mais rápido que podia. Quando chegou no Velho Castelo a Feiticeira já o aguardava na ponte levadiça e ele a levou para dentro.

-Teela deve ficar em Grayskull até se recuperar. Ela não deve demonstrar seus poderes ainda. É muito perigoso. Vou ensiná-la o Básico para ela esconder sua assinatura mágica. Esqueleto ou Evil-Lyn não podem saber sobre eles.

-Feiticeira... Teela herdou seus poderes?

-Sim, Duncan! Todos eles. Ela será um dia a Feiticeira de Grayskull em meu lugar.

Duncan ouviu a notícia desanimadoramente. Ele imaginava isso desde o dia em que Teela foi chamada pelo Espirito de Grayskull para substitui-la quando a Feiticeira desapareceu.

-Isso quer dizer que ela ... Não poderá ter uma vida normal? Quero dizer... Amar, casar, ter filhos...

A Feiticeira olhou tristemente para a filha deitada na cama. A menina dormia completamente exausta. Ela não queria a vida solitária que vivia para sua filha e tinha esperança que isso não iria acontecer.

-Qualquer que seja a decisão de Teela sobre sua própria vida, ela ainda será a futura Feiticeira de Grayskull, não há como fugir de seu destino, mesmo que ela quisesse.

-O poder que Teela demonstrou hoje, como ela...

-Eu entrei na mente dela e controlei seu corpo. Teela possui meus poderes, mas não sabe ainda como usá-los. O campo de força criado por ela foi totalmente instintivo, uma forma de alto proteção. E quanto ao seu poder, minha filha será muito mais poderosa que eu, Duncan.

-Como isso pode ser possível?

A Feiticeira sentou do lado na cama e pegou uma das mãos da filha e a acariciava com carinho. Ela passou a mão no rosto da menina e suspirou.

-Teela é a primeira filha legítima de uma Feiticeira de Grayskull. Como minhas antepassadas, eu também ganhei meus poderes quando aceitei o manto de Guardiã de Grayskull. Teela porém tem todos os poderes herdados de mim por nascimento. Ela cresse e seus poderes cressem com ela.

-Eu entendo.

-Quando ela estiver pronta eu a enviarei de volta ao Palácio Real.

-Certo! Feiticeira como você está se sentindo? O veneno de King Hiss...

-Eu estou bem, Homem em Armas. Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

Despreocupado, Homem em Armas deu um beijo na testa da filha, se despediu da Feiticeira e caminhou para a saída do castelo.

A Feiticeira acariciava o rosto da filha delicadamente. Ela não imaginava que os poderes de Teela surgiriam sendo ela ainda tão jovem. A Feiticeira decidiu ficar com a filha até ela acordar.

Já era quase madrugada quando Teela abriu os olhos. Ainda sonolenta ela viu sentada em uma cadeira a Feiticeira de Grayskull que segurava sua mão e dormia tranquilamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: As dez últimas linhas do capítulo 1 foram reescritas. Na verdade foram apenas três linhas, nas eu aconselho ler as dez para uma compreensão melhor da história. Desculpem, mas vou levar mais tempo que o esperado para concluí-la. Essa adequação se fazia necessária.**

* * *

Já era quase madrugada quando Teela abriu os olhos. Ainda sonolenta ela viu sentada em uma cadeira a Feiticeira de Grayskull que segurava sua mão e dormia tranquilamente.

A menina fez um movimento para se levantar e a Feiticeira acordou imediatamente. A guardiã soltou a mão dela enquanto a jovem guerreira observava com admiração e confusão a outra mulher. Teela notou que ela parecia um pouco fraca e cansada.

-Feiticeira... Porque eu estou em Grayskull e onde estão meu pai, Heman e os outros Mestres?

-Você desmaiou Teela. Seu pai trouxe-a para que eu pudesse verificar se você estava bem.

-Foi somente por isso? Quero dizer... Você não sabe o que aconteceu... Comigo?

A jovem estava sem jeito de falar sobre ocorrido. A mulher mais velha abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos tristemente levantando-se em seguida da cadeira. Teela levantou-se da cama e logo calçou suas botas, arrumando também seu longo cabelo.

A Feiticeira sabia que quando os poderes da filha surgissem, ela tomaria o lugar da mãe em Grayskull, ela mesma já tinha previsto isso. Teela'na só não esperava que aconteceria tão cedo, ainda em sua adolescência e isso a entristeceu ainda mais.

Teela'na imaginou que esse dia demoraria a chegar, ela queria acreditar nisso, mas ela estava enganada, completa e miseravelmente enganada. Mesmo sendo envenenada por King Hiss, sua magia e sua capacidade de cura estavam lidando bem com o veneno e ela pensou que teria mais tempo.

Ela estava equivocada, terrivelmente equivocada e a Feiticeira se lamentou profundamente por isso. Ela não tinha muito tempo agora e isso angustiava seu coração. Seu tempo em Grayskull estava chagando ao fim.

-Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu no despenhadeiro Teela, e por isso você está aqui.

-Você sabe sobre meus estranhos poderes que surgiram do nada? Claro! Você é a Feiticeira de Grayskull, você sabe tudo.

-Está enganada Teela. Eu não sei tudo querida. Diga-me, como está se sentindo?

-Eu estou bem. Na verdade eu me sinto muito bem. Mas... O que aconteceu comigo? Como posso ter esses poderes? Isso não faz sentido. Eu sou uma guerreira e não uma feiticeira.

-Você herdou esses poderes de sua mãe, Teela.

-Minha mãe? Minha mãe é uma feiticeira? Como você sabe disso?Você a conhece?

-A questão é que você começou a despertá-los e agora eles surgirão um após do outro e quanto mais rápido você controlá-los melhor. King Hiss, Esqueleto ou Evil-Lyn não podem ter acesso a eles ou...

-Ou...?

-Ou os resultados podem ser catastróficos não apenas para Eternia, mas para todo universo.

-Porque? Eu não posso ter tanto poder assim.

Teela estava realmente surpresa com a afirmação da grande Feiticeira. Ela não podia imaginar que seus poderes que haviam surgido pela tarde fossem tão poderosos. Ela confiava na Guardiã do castelo, afinal ela nunca tinha errado antes, mas a atenção e preocupação na mente da menina era outra.

-Humm... Feiticeira, fala-me sobre minha mãe. Por favor. Quem era ela?

A Feiticeira de Grayskull suspirou amargamente, fechou os olhos por um instante e baixando a cabeça ela se afastou um pouco da jovem, vidando-se de costas.

Teela'na estava com sua filha debaixo de seu teto, mas não podia revelar á ela a verdade sobre si mesma. A jovem não devia saber a verdade até o momento certo.

-Sua mão foi uma mulher que a amou muito Teela.

-Verdade? Como você sabe disso? Quem é ela? Feiticeira, por favor, quem é ela?

A Feiticeira de Grayskull estava completamente quebrada por dentro. Ela sentiu quando as lágrimas escorreram no rosto da filha, mas ela não podia ajudá-la. Teela'na se virou para enfrentá-la e com voz trêmula ela respondeu.

-Sua mãe se chamava Teela'na, natural do Noella, a última de sua família. Teela'na sacrificou sua vida para salvar aqueles que ela amava.

- Sacrificou-se? Ela... Está morta...?

-Sim, Teela! Sua mãe Teela'na está morta.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sacrificou-se? Ela... Está morta...?

-Sim, Teela! Sua mãe Teela'na está morta.

-Não...

Teela estava atordoada com a notícia que recebeu. Ela sempre pensou que a mãe estivesse viva pelo que seu pai falava. A menina sempre teve esperança de encontrá-la algum dia e saber o que realmente aconteceu para sua mãe enviá-la para longe dela.

Teela encarou a poderosa Feiticeira e não conteve as lágrimas que escorriam abundantemente em sua jovem face rosada. Quando a guardiã se aproximou dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro para confortá-la, inesperadamente Teela abraçou fortemente a Feiticeira de Grayskull.

Quando a Feiticeira abraçou-a de volta algo aconteceu que nem mesmo ela podia explicar. As duas começaram a brilhar com um brilho verde intenso e sem qualquer controle delas, ambas começaram a ter a mesma visão.

Elas viram Grayskull ser atacado por Esqueleto e seus subordinados. Um ataque maciço e feroz diferente de todos os outros já feitos antes ao castelo e para espanto das mulheres, elas viram quando ele entrou em Grayskull triunfante e matou a guardiã do castelo.

Seu corpo inerte e sem vida no chão era uma visão indescritível não só para os Mestres que não podiam acreditar no que viam, mas para os lacaios do senhor do mal também.

A visão era aterradora. De repente Teela assustada com a visão soltou-a e a visão parou. A menina olhou com medo e pena para a guardiã de Grayskull. A Feiticeira apenas baixou a cabeça.

-Feiticeira, o que aconteceu? O que foi isso?

-Uma visão do futuro Teela.

-Ela é real? Quero dizer... Esqueleto matando você e tomando Grayskull.

-Sim, a visão é real.

Havia dor e pesar na voz dela e a jovem percebeu isso. A Feiticeira normalmente não demostrava suas emoções, mas Teela podia ver algo nos olhos dela, algo que ela não sabia e não podia explicar.

-Você vai... Morrer?

-Sim. Esse é o meu destino, Teela.

-Não... Talvez... Talvez a visão falhe, talvez o futuro mude.

-Infelizmente a visão não vai falhar Teela. Ela se cumprirá, eu não sei quando, mas ela se cumprirá. Eu encontrarei minha morte defendendo o castelo de Grayskull e seus segredos. Ver o futuro as vezes pode ser uma maldição. Eu já vi muitos cenários possíveis para minha morte. Este é apenas um deles.

-Como assim, cenários possíveis? Existe outros futuros? Eu não entendo.

-O futuro está sempre mudando, minha querida.

-Então sua morte pode ser mudada. Não é uma certeza absoluta que você vai morrer. Heman e os Mestres vão estár sempre aqui para proteger você e Grayskull. Todos nós estaremos, você sabe disso.

A Feiticeira sorriu um pouco sem graça para a menina. Ela sabia o que a aguardava no futuro e ela adiaria isso o máximo possível no que dependesse dela. Mas ele aconteceria, ela sabia disso.

Teela'na não lamentava por si mesma, mas pela filha. Tanta responsabilidade nos ombros de alguém tão jovem, ela pensou consigo mesma.

- Teela, eu vou ensiná-la a proteger sua assinatura mágica de outros feiticeiros para que eles não a identifiquem quando você estiver usando sua magia.

-Minha magia. Isso ainda soa tão estranho para mim.

-Não se preocupe, minha querida. É só agir naturalmente. Sua magia nasceu com você e faz parte de você. Acredite, você vai dominá-la perfeitamente em alguns dias.

-Alguns dias?

-Sim. Você ficará alguns dias em Grayskull para eu treiná-la. Eu já falei com seu pai e ele falou com o Rei de seu afastamento necessário, mas temporário da Guarda Real.

-Mas e Adam? Eu sou a guarda-costas dele.

-Seu pai se encarregará do serviço. Não se preocupe Teela. Eu preciso que sua mente esteja completamente no treinamento. Venha comigo, por favor.

A duas mulheres caminharam lado a lado silenciosamente pelos corredores intermináveis de Grayskull, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos e preocupações em mente. A jovem estava cheia de perguntas, Teela'na podia senti-las, porém Teela não fez nenhuma.

* * *

No Hemisfério escuro tudo estava para mudar drasticamente. Esqueleto aguardava ansiosamente o regresso de Webstor e Spike das terras geladas. Evil-Lyn também estava como o mesmo sentimento.

Ela mal podia acreditar quando a magia dela e de Esqueleto reunidas em um único feitiço localizaram o túmulo do último guardião da pedra de Baltnor, um artefato tão antigo quanto poderoso, do tempo dos primeiros eternianos.

A pedra era pequeno, mas seu poder quase incalculável. Ela acreditava que a pedra estava com ele pela histórias que ouviu quando criança, mas sua magia não era suficiente para encontrá-lo.

Webstor e Spike assim que chegaram na sala do trono mostraram a caixa em que traziam o objeto que encontraram para o seu mestre. Eles abriram a caixa grande e retiraram o artefato de dentro. Uma espada extremamente velha, completamente enferrujada e com a lâmina com vários dentes no corte.

-Aqui está o que queria, grande Esqueleto.

-Uma espada velha e enferrujada? Isso é alguma brincadeira? Onde está a pedra de Baltnor que eu mandei vocês buscar? Seus idiotas! Vocês não fazem nada direito! Eu distraí os Mestres para vocês poderem pegá-la sem empecilhos e vocês dois me aparecem com isso!

Quando o senhor da Montanha da Serpente ia atingi-los com sua magia, Evil-Lyn se aproximou deles e tomou a espada das mão de Webstor. Ela também dispensou-os ficando sozinha com Esqueleto na sala do trono.

-Esqueleto, você precisa ser mais observador meu querido.

-O que você pretende Evil-Lyn?

A feiticeira negra lançou um encantamento sobre a espada e ela logo desapareceu, ficando em seu lugar apenas uma pedra pequena do tamanho de um rubi médio e de cor azul marinho.

- A pedra de Baltnor! Como eu não a senti?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que ninguém a achou por milhares de anos. Apesar de ser um objeto místico ela não pode ser sentida pela magia. O encantamento que fiz foi para encontrar o túmulo de seu último guardião.

-E ele a cravou em sua própria espada. Que dedicação ao trabalho! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahaha!

-Sim! Ele pensou que a levando consigo para o túmulo ela estaria protegida. Finalmente! Grayskull juntamente com a Feiticeira vão cair!

-Sim, querida Evil-Lyn! Nem mesmo ela, Heman ou os Mestres poderão me deter agora! Com a pedra de Baltnor que triplica o poder de qualquer um que a possua eu conquistarei Grayskull e depois toda eternia, e eu não farei prisioneiros. Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!


End file.
